Kane Atwood
Kane Alexander Atwood (born October 23, 2011) is an American who is the son of famous YouTube star Roman Atwood . Early Life Kane Alexander Atwood was born on October 23, 2011 in Ohio to Roman Atwood and Brittney Smith. Kane is the younger half- brother to Noah Atwood . Kane became a big brother to a girl born on July 16, 2017 named Cora Atwood . Kane is going to be homeschooled by Brittney when he starts school in late Summer 2017. Facts Kane is not Roman 's ex-wife, Shanna Riley's child, it is Brittney's. Kane first got in trouble with police when he was only two! The prank was called "Killer Toddler Prank". Before Fame He was about 5 months old when his dad posted his breakthrough video "Cops Get Owned!!!". Pranks Roman has had many pranks that have included Kane in them. Killer Toddler Prank!!- Roman pulled a prank on all of Columbus by having Kane dress up as a killer toddler. It scares a lot of people until police were notified and Kane scared the police officer who responded. Roman , Kane and Brittney didn't get in any sort of trouble. Blowing Up My Kid PRANK!!- Roman pulled a prank on Brittney by making her believe Kane was on a four wheeler that went over a ramp and exploded. Brittney was furious with Roman and she even said "I hate you". Killing My Own Kid PRANK!!- Roman pulled another prank on Brittney after she came home and she found Roman and Noah playing with Kane, who was dressed as Spiderman. Roman asked Brittney to go get him some water and while she did that, Roman made Noah switch out Kane with a mannequin dressed as Spiderman. Then, when Brittney came back with water, Roman pretended to throw Kane over the balcony and Brittney and Roman raced down stairs, then, when Brittney unmasked the mannequin, Roman came in snickering at Brittney then yelled "why would you do that"? Roman then asked " are you really that mad"? Then Brittney responded by saying "yes i'm that f*ucki*ng mad". Crazy Plastic Ball PRANK!!- Roman along his friends and family, excluding Brittney , pulled a prank on her by by filling their whole house 2.5 feet high with 250,000 plastic balls. Nissan noticed this, and they gave Roman a free Nissan GTR in exchange so that they could use it in a halftime advert for Super Bowl XLIX. Other Facts * Once when Kane found out Roman had to go to Finland to do some work, Kane got so emotional that he cried. * And also, anytime someone gets hurt, Kane cries. * One time when he was jumping on a trampoline in the basement, Kane fell and hit his mouth on the metal part of the trampoline. This caused Kane to loose 4 or 5 teeth. * Lastly, one time, Noah spun Kane so much that he fell on Sneaky, who was eating cat food. * On Roman's June 23, 2018 vlog, titled "HIS BIG DAY!!", Kane got his hair dyed blue. Gallery Category:Atwood Family Category:Human Category:Atwood Wiki Category:Roman Atwood Category:Kids Category:Male Category:The Atwoods